


the bet

by Marishiro



Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Maids, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishiro/pseuds/Marishiro
Summary: Kenneth, Aiden and their cousin Tim decided to go barhopping. Along the way, Aiden creates a bet which causes the two to make their own too. Whoever wins they’ll have the control over others for a day.And guess what, Kenneth wins! Now his younger brother Aiden and cousin Tim has to clean around the house all day wearing skimpy maid outfits. All of their kinks are revealed, somehow.
Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot i wrote for my original work which is on wattpad, and I guess this happens after the series is done.
> 
> ** ages **  
> tim - 19  
> aiden - 22  
> kenneth - 25

Tim and Aiden lost a bet, and now they have to follow everything Kenneth tells them to do. 

It was a lazy morning, Aiden woke up to a maid outfit sprawled on his bed. He groans, as his brother was up to some weird kinky stuff again. He puts the uniform on, sliding the fishnet stockings up to his thighs and sliding his feet into the black heels. Aiden slid his feet into the black heels, and he stumbled downstairs seeing Timothy already partaking in the game.

He was also wearing the same outfit, but a little bit shorter and every move he does, his ass gets exposed. Kenneth sat in the living room, he was watching the news while doing work on his laptop.

Tim was dusting off the shelves around the room, Kenneth would steal a few glances at his body whenever he wasn’t looking. Aiden groaned, he wasn’t ready for this, but damn did Tim look fine in that outfit, he could pass as a girl. 

“Aiden, get me an iced coffee.” Kenneth said, his eyes not diverting from the laptop’s screen. Aiden froze there in place, the request was still processing in his brain. “Aiden, did you hear me? Do I have to punish you?” 

Aiden snapped back to reality and nodded his head, he went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the steel-colored fridge and picked out a packet of ice coffee, he prepares a glass and pours the powder in. Then, he adds cold water and ice. He mixes it carefully with a spoon, Tim walks inside the kitchen and Aiden puts the glass aside as he walks up to him.

“I thought he was going to make you a butler... but nevermind.” Tim mocks, glancing up and down at Aiden’s outfit. His cousin pulls him into an intimate embrace, his hands sliding down his back and gropes his ass, squeezing it tightly. Tim yelped, resting his head on Aiden’s shoulder. 

Aiden kisses him, and they start making out in the kitchen. He carries Tim and puts him on the counter, he just couldn’t resist him. The sound of breathing, moans, and wetness enveloped the two. Aiden pulls away and kisses Tim’s neck gently, and bites it, leaving a red mark for everyone to see. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, Aiden could’ve fucked Tim right there and then, and watch Kenneth’s jaw drop when they walk in on them. “Aiden! Tim!” Kenneth shouted from the next room, “why are you taking so long?” 

Aiden and Tim awkwardly laugh, he helps his cousin off the counter and resume their work for their “master”. He cups the glass, and carefully brings it to Kenneth. He passes over the iced coffee into his hands, and turns his heel to walk away. His older brother managed to steal a quick slap to his ass as a reward. Aiden jumped and groaned, quickly walking away to do other chores.

“Tim, come here.” He heard Kenneth say, and Tim shuffles over. “I’m a bit bored, can you entertain me?” He closes his laptop and turns off the TV, Tim wrings his hands together and hesitantly kneels on the floor, in between Kenneth’s legs. 

Aiden realizes that Tim was very anxious and nervous whenever he’d do it to Kenneth, especially when he’s the one leading the way.

He carefully unzips his pants, and pulls down his black boxers. 

His dick was limp, Tim shakily rubs his hand up and down on his cousin’s dick. Eventually getting hard, Tim sucks Kenneth’s cock. Taking the tip in, and sucking it slowly. 

Kenneth was being impatient, he grabbed a handful of Tim’s hair and shoves him down on his dick. Tim chokes due to the inexperience, but tried going with the flow. His hands cling onto Kenneth’s thighs, as he continued sucking on his dick roughly. 

“Open your mouth for me.” Kenneth commands, Tim pulls away and opens his mouth. A few strokes on his cock and he came into his mouth, “swallow it. If you spit it out, you’ll be getting a punishment.” 

Tim gulps down the cum, and cringes at the taste. He was inexperienced after all, Kenneth pulls him up to his feet and he shakily stumbles around. 

“Aiden.” He spoke, his younger brother turned around and went to him. “I’m still not satisfied with the show Tim gave me, maybe... you can help him?” 

Aiden glares at his older brother, what a kinky bastard, he thought. He looks at his cousin, used and worn out even just by sucking cock. He sighs and looks at his older brother. “Well? Aren’t you going to do something? Fuck in front of me.” 

Tim drops to the floor, already anticipating what Aiden was going to do to him. He was growing excited, fuck, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the kitchen earlier. Aiden slips Tim out of his fishnet stockings and heels, “you can’t take off your maid dress.” Kenneth added, and Aiden groans in annoyance.

He drags down a little bit of Tim’s outfit, revealing his pretty pink nipples that were already perked up due to excitement. He breathily explores his chest with his hand and pinches the nubs with his fingers, Tim winces in pain as he lowered back down.

Aiden’s other hand slid down and grabbed Tim’s dick in his black & lacy panties, the younger one gasps in surprise and mewls as Aiden starts stroking his cock. 

He withdrew his hands from Tim’s chest and dick, and pulls him closer to his lips. He pushes away both of his legs, pulling down the panties exposing his twitching, pink hole. Tim heavily breathes, touching himself. Kenneth threw a bottle of lube at Aiden, which he caught in his hands. He opened the cap and poured some down on his fingers.

Aiden pushes the first slicked finger in, Tim mewls and his blue eyes gazes at his, it was clouded with lust. He couldn’t think of anything anymore, he just wanted the man in front of him to bend him over and fuck him hard in the ass until he faints. 

Aiden puts in a second finger, scissoring Tim’s tight hole. The younger man moans in pleasure, whispering out Aiden’s name. He arches his back and rubs his nails against the carpet. 

He pumps his fingers in and out, until it was three. He raises Tim’s hips until his ass was in his face, he licks the hole and presses his tongue in. Tim screams, he bucked his hips against Aiden’s face, wanting to get more out of him. Even his tongue was already filling him up, “I’m coming!” He shouts, Aiden puts him down and strokes his cock until white sticky fluid leaks out of him. 

“I think he’s ready.” Kenneth tells Aiden, his eyes directed at Tim whose chest was heaving up and down. His older brother throws a packet of condom, Aiden removes it from the foil packaging and puts the silicon on his hard-on. 

The older man pounds into Tim’s ass, he adjusts him by putting his legs over his shoulder, getting in more deeply. Tim moans, his face was flushed and red. “Aiden! Deeper!” 

Aiden kept thrusting in and out on the floor, he puts down Tim’s legs and places it on his hips. He grabs both of his wrists and places it above his head, he was out of control and kept fucking him deep and fast, just like what he wanted.

Tim kept moaning his name, “daddy.. please..” he whispers out, which Kenneth unfortunately heard. He’ll question them later, maybe. Aiden lets go of Tim and bites his earlobe, whispering into his ear: “You like it when I fuck you like this, huh? You’re such a slut for my dick.” 

Tim nods his head, agreeing to everything that Aiden whispered to him. 

“Tell Kenneth that I’m your daddy.” Aiden slyly says, Tim looks at him shyly and shakes his head. “Why? Too shy to say it?” He slows down his pace, Tim groans and gives in. “You’re my daddy!” He screams, Kenneth smirks and laid back down on the couch.

“You’re my daddy! I love it when you fill me up with your cum!” Tim screams, as tears fell from his eyes. “Fuck me daddy! Harder so I can’t walk for a fucking week!” 

Aiden grins, his lovely little slut already lost it. He could feel him tighten around his dick, so he kept thrusting more deeper. “D-Daddy— I’m coming!” Tim clings onto Aiden’s back, as he comes onto his stomach. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Aiden growls, the sound of skin slapping against each other and heavy breathing engulfed the room. Soon, Kenneth was already positioned behind Aiden’s back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Aiden asks him.

“It’s not fair if two of my bitches are having fun without me.” Kenneth replied, he grabs Aiden’s hips and thrusts into him. 

He rests his head above Tim’s, still screwing him.

“Fuck.. you made daddy proud.” He whispers to him, Tim smiles tiredly and kisses him.  
  


————-

“I can’t believe you made us wear that, is that your fucking kink?” Aiden asks his older brother, who just stepped out of the bathroom, looking so dandy and relaxed.

“I guess you can say that.” Kenneth replies, shrugging his shoulders as he walks to his room. “What about you and your daddy kink?”

Aiden blushes red, it was embarrassing for his older brother to know about that but oh well. “Tim suggested it, not me. He’s the kinky one here.” 

”Really? It suits him. I might try it on him next time.” Kenneth teases jokingly, “I’ll let him wear cat ears with a tail, I can already see it.”

”Where do you even order those clothes anyway?”   
  
“Online, they have a variety of clothes. I’m thinking of getting a pink virgin-killer sweater for Timothy for his 20th birthday.”   
  
Kenneth steps into his room, leaving Aiden in the hallway. He has to admit— that was one hot threesome. Maybe they’ll do it again. Purposely lose a bet?


End file.
